KrisLay's Family Series
by XOUNIC
Summary: Ini cerita dari keluarga KrisLay yang memiliki anak Xiumin, Luhan, Chen dan Tao. Keluarga yang memiliki kepala keluarga konyol dan ibu rumah tangga yang lemot. Bagaiamana alkisah keluarga ini? /KrisLay, kids! Tao, Luhan, Chen, and Xiumin


**KrisLay's Family Series**

**Nih fanfic udah mengendap lama di laptop author, ini berseries. Ya terinspirasi dari YunJaeMin's Family Series~ Di sini anak KrisLay adalah Luhan, Tao, Chen sama XIumin. Udah gak usah banyak capcus~**

**I Hate Eat**

.

"Hah.. Diskon akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatku kewalahan.. hah.." hela seorang wanita, eh, lelaki berwajah manis itu. Lelaki itu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan berbagai bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Mommy pulang.." ucapnya setelah berhasil masuk tanpa meletakkan bawaannya di lantai itu.

"MOMMY~!" Muncullah 4 bocah dengan umur yang berbeda-beda dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ah, kalian menunggu umma, ya? By the way, tolong panggilkan daddy, ne? Umma kewalahan membawa belanjaan.." ucapnya, masih tetap tak mau menaruh belanjaannya itu**.**

"Xiumin saja yang memanggil, sebentar, ne mommy.." ucap salah satu dari keempat bocah itu. "Luhan ikut!" lelaki yang menyebut namanya Xiumin tadi tersenyum senang saat mendengar Luhan akan ikut dengannya.

Lelaki yang membawa belanjaan itu tersenyum senang memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Tunggu? Anak? Ya, lelaki itu bernama Zhang Yixing. Seorang lelaki yang bermain peran menjadi seorang ibu. Keempat anak itu siapa? Anak kandung Zhang Yixing tentunya. Dan tak tau bagaimana bisa tuhan benar-benar tepat memberi anugerah yang indah pada Yixing, yaitu sebuah rahim. Sulit dimengerti memang, tapi apalagi? Ini kenyataannya.

"Mommy~~ Daddy datang~~" Suara kedua anaknya muncul dengan suara berat seorang pria dewasa. "Oh, my goodness~ Baby! Please.. jangan membawa yang berat-berat.. Aduh, kau tau aku takut kau kenapa-napa jika membawa barang banyak seperti ini~" Seperti itu kekhawatiran lelaki bersuara berat yang rupanya adalah suami dari Zhang Yixing.

Yixing menatap kesal suaminya, "Jangan banyak bicara.. dan menggombal seperti itu, bantu aku Yifan!" bentak Yixing karena tangannya mulai tak kuasa menahan berat itu. Yifan segera mengangkat barang-barang Yixing dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Umma.. Taoci lapal.." Yixing melihat salah satu anaknya yang tengah membawa boneka panda itu merengek meminta agar Yixing membuatkannya makan. "Chen-ah juga, umma.." pinta salah satu anaknya lagi. "Luhan juga!" pinta bocah lelaki bernama Luhan yang dikepalanya tersemat sebuah bandada dengan hiasan sebuah tanduk rusa. "Xiumin juga~~" sekarang seluruh bocah itu meminta ummanya agar memasak untuk mereka.

"Aduh, mianhae semua.. umma tak bisa memasak.. tangan umma sakit. Minta di appa ne?" Yixing mengusap semua rambut di masing-masing kepala anaknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada sepesang mata memandang dengan bahagia.

"Makan masakan DADDY?!" Wajah keempat bocah itu menjadi horror seketika. Dengan segera setelah Yixing pergi muncul daddy bocah-bocah tersebut.

"Yo!" sapa Yifan sang ayah. Keempat bocah yang tadinya mematung, sekarang telah siap memasang kuda-kuda kabur.

"One, tw-!" hitung mereka berempat, Yifan menggeleng dengan tawa yang ia buat-buat. "Kalian mau kemana? Daddy 'kan mau membuatkan kalian masakan enak?" Yifan dengan berlari mengunci seluruh pintu yang berada di rumahnya.

"Nah, ayo ke dapur, melihat appa memasak.." ucap Yifan. Keempat bocah itu tiba-tiba memeluk kaki Yifan. "Jangan lakukan daddy.. please!"

"Please daddy! Aku gak mau makan~!"

"Daddy.. hueee.. daddy~~"

Seperti itulah rontahan tak keinginan keempat anaknya sendiri. Tapi karena daddy entah yang bodoh atau terlalu percaya diri yang merasa masakannya akan enak itu tak menghiraukan apapun yang diucapkan keempat anaknya itu. Tragis sekali..

"Mommy~! Hueeeee mommy~~~~~!" tangisan mereka berempat segera di bungkam oleh daddy-nya.

"Anak-anakku yang sangat daddy sayangi, setelah makan nanti daddy belikan ice cream, yang manapun kalian minta, ne?" tawar Yifan. Mereka berempat terdiam, kemudian mengangguk melepaskan kaki daddy-nya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian duduk saja di ruang makan, ne? Daddy takut jika kalian nanti terkena cipratan minyak. Nanti Mommy tersayang akan memarahi daddy,"

Sumpah karena tak tau kenapa daddy dari keempat bocah imut itu memang begitu sejak bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing. Apalagi setelah berhasil mendapatkan Yixing dan menikahinya. Asal tau saja, Yifan dulu adalah orang yang dingin.

Mereka berempat duduk dengan gusar di masing-masing kursi di ruang makan makan.

"Gege~ Tao gak mau makan makanan daddy.." rengek adik terkecil dari 4 bersaudara itu. "Tao pernah makan makanan daddy tidak?" balas Xiumin. Tao menggeleng.

"Jika begitu, kita berempat sama-sama tak pernah merasakan masakan daddy. Mungkin saja daddy punya kemampuan memasak seperti mommy," jelas Xiumin bijak.

Pletek.. pletek!

Mereka berempat diam, kemudian saling memandang. Masih berusaha dengan jelas mendengarkan apa yang terjadi.

"Auch! Minyak sialan!"

Prak! Prang~! DUAR!

"Heh~!" bocah-bocah tersebut terkejut mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang benar-benar menganggu itu. "Daddy, are you okay?" Cek Luhan masih setia duduk di tempatnya.

"Kalian tetaplah disana! Diam ditempat! Makanannya sudah beres, tenang saja!" ujar Kris masih tak memunculkan dirinya di hadapan anak-anaknya.

"Apa menurut kalian, masakan daddy akan aman?" tanya Chen dengan wajah horror.

"Mungkin," jawab Xiumin, Luhan dan Tao bersamaan.

"Apa mommy tak mendengar ledakan yang dibuat daddy, ya?" gumam Luhan seraya memikirkan apa yang mommy-nya lakukan.

"Kira-kita mommy sedang apa?" tanya Chen lagi. Semuanya mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin saja mommy tidur dengan benda yang menempel di telinganya itu.." balas Luhan setelah berpikir panjang tentang mommy tersayangnya itu.

"Mungkin," jawab Xiumin, Tao dan Chen. Berulang kali mereka berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka. Mungkin mereka memang cocok, buktinya apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu berlawanan -_-

"Kenapa daddy lama sekali? Tao sudah lapar.." Tao memegangi perutnya yang sekarang tengah bernyanyi indah itu. "Katanya tadi makanan sudah siap.." lirih Chen yang menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan tersebut.

"Daddy~~" panggil Xiumin. Kemudian muncul Yifan yang membawa troli berisi makanan entah apa namanya itu.

"Da-daddy berdandan dulu?" tanya Luhan melihat Yifan yang telah bersih dan rapi menggunakan baju pelayan itu.

"Tentu! Anak seorang Raja harus dilayani dengan baik, dan berkualitas!" jelas Kris seraya mengibas-kibaskan poninya itu.

"Auuh.. silau.. sejak kapan daddy membawa senter?" tanya Luhan seraya berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Tadi ada disakunya.." jawab Xiumin berusaha menutupi matanya.

"Nah, ini makanannya anak-anak." Yifan meletakkan masing-masing satu piring di depan anak-anaknya tersebut. Entah apa yang ia letakkan itu terlihat sangat buruk.

"D-daddy, ini apa?" tanya Luhan memandang takut makanan dihdapannya.

"Itu adalah oatmeal ala Kris yang bergizi untuk anak-anakku, dengan tambahan irisan daging!" jelas Kris.

"So, makan itu dan katakan bagaimana pendapat kalian," ucap Kris bangga.

"Um.. but, d-dad.." Luhan ingin menolak, setelah memperhatikan saudara-saudaranya itu tengah menatap makanan itu bak itu adalah racun.

"I said eat!" bentak Kris. Dan keempat bocah manis itupun memakannya dengan lahap(?)

Kris tersenyum bangga melihat anak-anaknya tersayang menghabiskan seluruh oatmeal yang ia masak tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Ena-" Kris terkejut melihat anak-anaknya lemas seketika.

"Kids?!" Kris mencoba membangunkan satu persatu anak-anaknya tersebut.

"This is bad..."

* * *

Sudah 3 hari dirumah pasangan Yifan dan Yixing tak terdengar suara keramaian bocah-bocah manis itu.

"WU YIFAN~! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK-ANAK KITA?!" Yixing mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yifan itu dengan kesal.

"Salahkan saja mereka tak bisa mencerna makanan yang kubuat dengan nikmat dan enak. Padahal sudah kubuat dengan cinta yang banyak!" jelas Yifan tanpa berani memandang Yixing.

"WU YIFAN~~~~~~!"

"Oh, ya babe.. kau tau aku ini sangat menyayangimu, jadi jangan marah, ne?!" Kris mulai K.O saat tangan Yixing mulai melempari dirinya dengan alat-alat dapur.

"JANGAN MERAYUKU!"

* * *

"Daddy.. Ice cream.."

"Ice cream.."

"Aku gak mau makan masakan daddy lagi.."

**Fanfic apa ini?! Ya, sudahlah yang penting anak-anaknya KrisLay sehat~**

**Minggu depan seriesnya tentang Belanja~**

**Jan lupa review**


End file.
